The Feather of a Wing
by nobleflutter
Summary: A young man journeys to save his beloved mother from an illness... but what happens when at the end of his journey his heart finds love? R&R por favor.


The Feather of a Wing

There once was a lad who wanted nothing more than to have a feather from the magical wings of a swan fairy. He knew this was mighty impossible, but when he grew up he would go out and set out to get one of those magical feathers. One magic feather would grant him any wish that he desired, and that's plenty a reason to tempt someone to get the feather. Many have tried to hunt these fairies, but the fairies soon learned of their predators and began hiding. The only way to find the fairies now is if you complete "The tasks of innocence" which shows the fairies that you mean them no harm.

When the young lad grew up to be a young man, he set out to complete the tasks. He already had his wish in mind. His wish was to cure his mother of her illness and live happily with her while he is still unwed. His mother had been sick in bed since he was little, and the lad's only worry was if she'd ever smile again. He knew that the tasks would be hard, but it would be worth the price.

The first task of innocence was to go to the glades of sunset and wait for someone to approach you. This person would ask for some sort of help, and if you agreed to help him, he will tell you where to go for the second task. If not, then you will be left there until you realize it is futile and go home. The young man went to the glades and waited until sunset. A man approached him and asked if he had any food. The young man thought that he was a simple beggar and kindly gave him some food. The beggar then smiled and said, "I thank you for completing this task, the second is awaiting for you at the lake of conscience."

The beggar explained that the lake of conscience is where a water fairy -who watches over the precious winged swan fairies-determines if you are trust worthy of entering their home. If she does not find you trust worthy, she will drown you. The young man arrived at the lake and came to see a timid old lay sitting by the waters edges. He went up to the old lady and gently asked her what it is she was doing. She replied, "I want to throw my precious coins into the water for good luck, but I cannot seem to find the strength to do so. Can I trust you to throw my three precious coins into the water?" The young man said yes and did just that. The old lady then smiled and revealed herself to be the water fairy, and said this, "I thank you for completing this task, the third is waiting for you at the cave of fears."

The fairy explained that the cave of fear is a place where it confronts your fear and finds your true intentions for the feather. The young man was scared but he accepted the challenge and was on his way. When he came to the cave it was dark and ominous, and he could feel the fear stirring within him. Suddenly, the young man saw visions of his mother covered in blood. The young man cried with grief and sank to his knees begging the vision to stop. The vision did stop, and then came a burst of light. It was a door! Before the young man went through the door, he heard a mysterious voice say, "I thank you for completing this task, now go on and have your wish granted." The young man slowly crept through it and was blinded by the village of winged fairies.

It was beautiful, with swan fairies walking with laughter and their gorgeous wings shining in the morning light. When the young man came through the door way completely, he was approached by a girl his age that had the most angelic wings that he had seen in the entire village. She smiled a dazzling smile and the young man instantly fell in love. She bushed as she reached behind her and plucked a feather. She told the young man that when he made his wish he must imagine it and chant it out loud. The young man thanked her and told her of how beautiful she was, and they ended up talking 'till dusk. By dusk, they both confessed their love and wanted to be together forever. Then, the young man remembered his mother.

"I must go, I must go!" He kept saying, and he left. The girl said farewell before he went and told him she would wait until he is ready to be wed. The young man agreed and hurried to his mother's side. When he arrived, his heart plummeted. His worst fear that he encountered at the cave came true. His mother -dead, with blood coming out of her mouth. The young man cried in agony, and after his tears dried he found a letter that she had written. It said he should not waste his tears on her death, for his mother loved him and wanted him to be the happiest. The young man swallowed his already-dried tears and knew where he belonged.

The young man closed his eyes and imagined being happy with his winged soul mate, and chanted, "I must go to her, I must go to her." Over and over. He then opened his eyes and found himself in the village, next to the girl he loved. They did live happily ever after, even after the loss of a beloved mother. The young man was accepted into the village and stayed there for the rest of his life, fulfilling his mother's wishes.

-------------------

Hai! I was doing this for extra credit in english but I think it's a sweet short story. What do you think? Feel free to review! :D


End file.
